polandballfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Польша
ТЕВТОНСКИЙ ОРДЕН БЫЧИЛ НА ПОЛЬШУ — И ГДЕ СЕЙЧАС ТЕВТОНСКИЙ ОРДЕН? @ РОССИЙСКАЯ ИМПЕРИЯ БЫЧИЛА НА ПОЛЬШУ — И ГДЕ СЕЙЧАС РОССИЙСКАЯ ИМПЕРИЯ? @ АВСТРИЙСКАЯ ИМПЕРИЯ БЫЧИЛА НА ПОЛЬШУ — И ГДЕ СЕЙЧАС АВСТРИЙСКАЯ ИМПЕРИЯ? @ НАПОЛЕОН КИНУЛ ПОЛЬШУ — И ГДЕ СЕЙЧАС НАПОЛЕОН? @ ГИТЛЕР БЫЧИЛ НА ПОЛЬШУ — И ГДЕ СЕЙЧАС ЕГО РЕЙХ? @ СССР БЫЧИЛ НА ПОЛЬШУ — И ГДЕ СЕЙЧАС СССР? @ ПОТОМУ ЧТО НЕ НАДО ШУТИТЬ С ПОЛЬШЕЙ! ---- Эта статья о персонаже. С мемом "Polandball" и его историей можно ознакомиться здесь. Республика Польша |Рождение = 1989 |Тип = Славянин |Столица = Варшава |Язык = Польский |Валюта = Евро |Имя на родном языке = : Rzeczpospolita Polska |Друзья = США Венгрия Ирландия Норвегия Литва Чехия Словакия Дедушка Эстония Канада НАТО Беларусь Россия (иногда) Италия Франция Германия (иногда) Болгария Сербия Ватикан Румыния Беларусь Южная Корея Украина |Враги = Россия (иногда) Германия (иногда) СССР Третий Рейх ИГИЛ УПА Беларусь Северная Корея Германская Империя |Картинка = Someday by leolevahn.jpeg |Религия = Христианство : Католицизм Православие Протестантизм Атеизм |Нравится = Пить водку с Украиной Консерватизм Верховая езда Ватикан Вареники Колбасы Мишмаш Производство оружия Вождение бронированных автомобилей и футуристических танков Ощущение важности Мечты о сильной Польше Иоанн Павел II Роберт Левандовский Серия «Ведьмак» Диско-поло |Не нравится = Разделы Геи Унижения |Космос = Не, не может за исключением этого человека. |Предшественник2 = |Упоротость = пше пше |Еда = Вареники Колбасы Мишмаш Пончики Водка Пиво |Предшественник = Польская Народная Республика|ПредшественникЗначок = Польша|Форма правления = Парламентская республика|Личность = Милый, параноик, бедный, лютый католик|Организации = ООН Европейский Союз НАТО Междуморье Вишеградская группа|Не может в = Космос, деньги|Примечания = Курва!}} 'Польша ' — самый главный герой комиксов Countryballs. Не может в космос, хотя у него есть один космонавт. Интересно, что именно Польша изобрел водку. Ему говорят, что он не может в космос. Польша очень наивный и до него часто донимаются его соседи. У него есть работа — чистить туалеты Великобритании, так как в её стране принято смывать бумагу в унитаз и много поляков живет в этой стране. Не любит Германию и Россию, так как их предки её делили в 18-ом и 20-ом веках. Польша стремится стать похожей на Америку и очень часто за ней повторяет. Она — большой фантазер и часто представляет свою победу во ВМВ, о разделе Германии, России и Австрии, ну, и о полете в космос. Флаг Польши — белая и красная горизонтальные полосы, причем белая вверху, а красная внизу, однако по канонам Countryballs его изображают перевернутым — красный вверху, белый внизу. Из-за перевернутого флага его часто путают с Индонезией и Монако. По мотивам комиксов Польша бедная страна и чистка унитазов является его заработком. Правда денег ему, к сожалению, не хватает. От этих всех страданий в концах комиксов Польша частенько плачет. История Образование Очень древняя Польша был славянским племенем, пока однажды Мешко не решил принять христианство и построить страну. В средние века Польша участвовал в крестовых походах против язычников. В 14 веке ему повезло, ведь он стал одной из стран, в которые не распространилась черная смерть. Речь Посполитая Жил ПраПольша, иногда соседей палками тыкал, редко удачно, дружил с Великим Княжеством Литовским, пока они не объединились и не стал таким стронг, что родился Речь Посполитая — дедушка современной. Речь Посполитая покорил покорил Балтийскую территорию, и даже выиграл войну с Османской Империей, но очень сильно ослаб, однако всё равно был гордым и хвастливым, что ужасно бесило соседей Речи Посполитой. В конце концов решили Австрия, Российская Империя и Пруссия разделить Польшу и сделали это. Трижды. Так погиб Речь Посполитая. Наполеоновские Войны В 1806 году Франция начал вторжение в Пруссию и создал Герцогство Варшавское, для помощи в распространении революции. Но это продолжалось всего восемь лет, после чего он был отдан России. В составе России Польша была Царством Польским. Очень хотело освободиться и кучу раз устраивала восстания. В этот период Польша развивалась культурно. Первая Мировая В 1914 году началась Первая мировая война, и Германская Империя сражался с Российской империей. Когда Германия захватила Польшу, он перестал быть русской марионеткой и стал его марионеткой. Так продолжалось несколько лет, пока Польша снова не стал независимым после окончания войны. Межвоенный период Потом Польша заметала ЗУНР и УНР и вместе с Королевство Венгрия, Королевство Румыния, Чехословакия а также РСФСР поделили их, ну а также Польша и РСФСР воевали за БССР и УРСР. Вторая Мировая Жил Польша спокойно, пока с обоих сторон не восстановились её давние враги — Третий Рейх и СССР. Третий Рейх хотел кусок глины Польши — Данциг, но он давать его не захотел, и в итоге Третий Рейх решил взять глины ещё больше, а СССР ему помог. Вскоре бедная Польша была разделена. Но в это время пришел УПА и тоже начал войну и именно тогда произошла Волынская трагедия. Под слишком большим натиском, УПА помер. Независимость Под конец войны Третий рейх умер, и Польше решили вернуть глину. С тех пор Польша остался жить под крылом Советского Союза, до 1989-го года. После гибели СССР Польша освободился от коммунизма и ушел к Европе. Реплики * Польша не может в космос. Самая частая реплика которую Польша произносит. Появлению данного выражения является комикс в котором по сюжету на Землю летел большой метеорит, грозивший её уничтожить. Все страны мира эвакуируются с Земли на её орбиту и вращаются там в виде космических тел. И только Польша остаётся на Земле и произносит со слезами на глазах фразу "Польша не может в космос". В настоящее время создалось очень много комиксов на эту тему. * Пше. Ещё одна фраза Польши. Данная фраза олицетворяет польский язык, в котором многие фразы произносятся с шипением. Польша говорит Пше обычно когда грустит или когда ей очень страшно. * Курва! Ещё одна очень частая реплика Польши. Польша её произносит когда очень зла и обижена на кого-то. * Польша стронг! Фраза которую Польша произносит когда хвастается. Само слово в переводе с английского означает "сильный", поэтому Польша когда говорит эту фразу представляет себя сильной и могучей как свой дед. В настоящее время почти каждая страна говорит эту реплику, но про себя, например: Эстония стронг. Отношения (от лица самой Польши) Друзья * Кореш — Лучшие друзья со времен средневековья. * Чехия и Словакия — Другие западные славяне. Против мигрантов, как и я. * Вампир — Хороший друг, помог мне во время войны и ненавидит Россию * Будущее Украины — Хорошие друзья. Он классный парень. В Чикаго много польских иммигрантов. Но когда уже буду в НАТО. * Франция — Хорошее вино. Он помог мне возродиться, но сдался. * Католик — Иоанн Павел II навсегда! * Болгария — Хорошие друзья. Много работаем вместе. * Соперник в Хоккее — Отличный друг, дает кленовый сироп. * Бразилия 2.0? — У них есть национальный день поляка! * Доширак Южная Корея — Стремлюсь стать ему лучшим другом в будущем. Считает, что Острова Лианкур — корейские * Литва — Жена. Хоть ситуация с ней как и с Украиной, но мы все таки друзья! Но она участвовала в разделе Великой Польски!!!!!!!!!! * Италия — Друг, дает мне пиццу, и это действительно хорошо. Но он в прошлом давал оружие Гитлеру чтоб разделить Великую Польську!!!!!!!!!! * Брат навеки — Друг. Брат мы создали Междуморье, но есть один нюанс... Отдай мне Галицию и Волынь! Друго-Враги / Нейтралы * Не буду чистить твои унитазы — Его канцлер — нацист! Но он дает мне деньги. * Крадут Флаги — Они украли у меня флаг! * Россия это плохо! — Друзья. Сестра дружит с Россией и отдай мне Западную Беларусь! * Британия — Босс. Заставляет меня чистить туалеты! Враги * ФОШЫЗД! — УКРАЛ У МЕНЯ КАРТИНЫ И ДРУГИЕ ВЕЩИ! ИЗ-ЗА НЕГО ПОЛЬША БЕДНАЯ! * СССР — Командовал мной в течение 44 лет. Он был очень большим хулиганом. * Квадратноголовый — KURWA!!! * ТЕРРОРЮГА —NIE PRZYCHODŹ DO MNIE! KURWA!!!!! * Рашка — Брат. Враг, который хочет после Украины оккупировать меня! * Ядерная *******! — Не стоит доверять этому чокнутому коммуняке и детищу Совка. Семья * Россия — Кузен * Чехия — Брат * Словакия — Брат * Беларусь — Сестра * Украина — Брат * Словения — Сестра * Хорватия — Брат * Междуморье — Сын * Босния и Герцеговина - Брат * Сербия — Брат * Черногория- Племянник * Косово — Племянник * Македония — Брат * Болгария — Брат * Литва — Бывшая жена * Речь Посполитая — Дед * Королевство Польша - Прадед * Великое княжество Литовское - Прабабка Галерея Арты Poland can to wallpaper by derpunderscore.png Poland of stronk by efeque.png Sunset and Sunrise by y-RAN.png Lord of the toilets by derpunderscore.png Polandball header by thesnipenieer.png Hope by pomik108.png Comicball by sharkomelon.png And many more ideas to come by key10panda.png Take a Break by wikipedia org.png Hej sokoly by zamkow.png Polandballart1.jpg Space by WCY9902.png Poland by AaronC14.png Tee8h.jpg Poland is dreaming by Elee exe.png Polandballart2.jpg Polandball.png PL.png 1972311_10154071006075483_2189688135773348083_n.png Images.jpeg Poland by Penguia1029.png Poland by thrawn0o.png Polandballw.jpg Polenstronk.png Countryballs-Комиксы-страны-Польша-1321891.png Польша_и_скелет.jpg Army-of-polandball fryzjer.png Классика.png Polandball by bjsurmah.png Maybe Someday by smoke me when i die.png Christmas polen by leolevahn.jpeg Комиксы Тогда не доделили, значит сейчас доделим! Да пребудет с нами Польша!.png Poland card.png Регенерация.jpeg Сложный вопрос-32.png Чемпион по сауне.png Напасть без оружия.png Фейрверк.jpg IMG 1659.PNG Countryballs-песочница-332281.jpeg polandddd.png polandballcomix123.jpg Комикс_Ванная.jpg Гостинная_Комикс.jpg Три_в_одном.png ПольшаИРумынияДФН.png Гифки Западные_славяне_жгут.gif }} Категория:Страношары Категория:Европа Категория:Славяне Категория:Страношары ЕС Категория:Страношары НАТО Категория:Страны Российской Империи Категория:Не могут в космос Категория:Союзники США Категория:Участники Наполеоновских войн cs:Polskoball de:Polenkugel el:Πολωνίαμπάλα (χαρακτήρας) en:Polandball eo:Pollandopilko es:Poloniaball fr:Pologneballe it:Poloniaball ko:폴란드공 (캐릭터) nah:Poloniatapayoli nl:Polenbal pl:Polandball pt:Polóniaball sco:Polandball (Character) uk:Польща